


A Visit

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Visit

She was different here, Cullen thought fondly. More relaxed in a way here amongst the trees and halla. Her raven hair, waistlength now was, flowing in the wind as she chased their giggling daughter between the aravals. It was Mira's first time staying with the Elvehn side of her family and though her ears were round she had been welcomed and doted upon instantly. There was a bright squeal of delight as Sarita scooped her up and tickled her. "Mamae! Mamae down!" Mira giggled. Sarita kissed her on the cheek before carefully placing her on the grass and suddenly there was a bundle of tangled golden curls in his arms as Mira flung herself at him. "Dada! I got to pet the halla!" she smiled brightly. "They were sooooooo soft and pretty and looked like Mamae's hart only smaller and I love them." She babbled excitedly at him. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself little cub." "When I grow up I am gonna have a mabari *and* a halla" she declared with the imperious certainty that could only belong to a three year old. Sarita walked over, the setting sun casting a halo around her and Cullen's heart skipped a beat with the love he felt for her and their daughter. Her hair was longer and she had softened slightly due to her pregnancies. She was even more beautiful now than when they first met. She stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, the round bump of their second child resting between them as Mira tried to stifle a yawn in his arms. "It is bed time now Da'Len.", Sarita rubbed her back gently. "Not...not sleepy." She tried to insist as another yawn escaped her. "Well even though you are clearly wide awake da'len if you try to sleep now I bet your grandmother would tell you a story..." Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel approached. A somewhat elderly woman, possessed of an almost ethereal grace, she shared her grandaughter and great grandaughters brilliant green eyes. "Come along da'len, I will even let you pick the story." Mira sleepily lurched towards her grandmother who easily caught her. "Want a story 'bout mamae" she murmured sleepily and the two of them walked off towards their bedrolls.  
Cullen stepped behind Sarita once his arms were free and wrapped them around her, one hand resting on her stomach where he could almost feel the flutterings of new life. She sighed softly as he kissed the nape of her neck.  
A long time ago as a templar this kind of life could not be further from his wildest dreams. Even any idle thoughts of a wife and children, which he was sure he would never have or deserve, did not include an extended family of Dalish elves, including several mages, a daughter as wild and full of joy as a mabari pup and a wife with hair like the night and skin like moonlight. He was glad though, so glad his heart felt fit to burst at this life he had built full of love and light and laughter. Sarita turned in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes soft. "What are you thinking ma vhenan?" He glanced in the direction their daughter was taken and looked back down to his wife. "How lucky I am my dove." She smiled and pulled him down for a deeper kiss, a kiss that was a promise of the evening to come. "We are both lucky I think vhenan." They stood like that, quiet and happy, holding each other as the sunset.


End file.
